Oh Dear, My Heart is Burning Up
by allyaustin
Summary: Ross and Laura share their love of music for Walk The Moon Band during a little 'alone time.' Fluffy.


**I actually had a dream about this happening and so people thought it would be a good idea to write a one shot out of it. I don't own Tightrope by Walk the Moon Band nor Anna Sun. This happens to be one of Ross and Laura's favorite bands or practically is their favorite. Here you go :)**

* * *

Ross casually plopped down onto the couch inside his dressing room. He had been practically working his ass off lately. Concerts, tapings and constantly flying back and forth to LA. It had been a rough few weeks and he was grateful that he finally had some kind of time to himself.

He was just tired; past the point of exasperation, if even that.

He kicked the bottom of his black converses off his feet, reaching over for his iPhone. He pulled out his ear phones from his pocket and within a second, he was in his own thoughts.

He instinctively closed his eyes and bobbed his head briefly to the soothing sound of the music.

Mouthing along to the 'enchanting' lyrics. He began to frantically continue to get lost into the song. Music seemed to be only one of the two things that kept his mind at ease. It was in his blood. His _bones_.

Ross began to hum thoroughly to the beat as the song slowly sped up.

Just at that second, his phone buzzed off indicating a text which only made him flustered.

He inwardly groaned and reached over for the phone, skimming through the messages.

Once he reached his recents texts, his eyes suddenly glistened at the sight of the unknown texter.

_I miss you._

He smiled gently and his stomach twisted slightly in a knot. _I miss you too._

The light flashed seconds later, once again. _Come see me._

He sighed._ I wish I could._

_Please? _The message popped up on the screen.

He snickered at his reply yet even though it was fairly true. _Too_ _lazy :( Come over this way._

_Fine :( I'll be there in 5. _He grinned victoriously as he read the reply and dropped his phone back into his lap.

He skipped through a few songs before one of his favorite bands began to blare through the head phones. The song 'Tightrope' by The Walk the Moon Band. A fairly well known song he loved.

He carefully stopped the song when he heard the steps of someone near the foot of his door.

"Guess who," The small voice whispered quietly which made Ross snort. He found it undeniably cute.

He heaved himself up from his position and scurried over for the door. His hand gripped the knob and he pulled it open.

"You know it was open right?" He said teasingly.

She smiled brightly and rolled her eyes; her body leaning merely against the door. "Well, hello to you too."

Ross pursued his lips and grabbed her hand, pulling her inside safely and closing the door.

He positioned himself on the knee of the couch and pulled her to him a little, wrapping his arms securely around her waist. "Hi," He said softly.

She enclosed her hands around his neck and laughed. "Smooth."

He chuckled and nuzzled his face into her neck; breathing in her scent. He sighed contemptly which made her giggle softly.

He placed a light feather like kiss above her ear and inhaled in cautiously. "I miss this...a lot."

He squeezed her tighter as she layed her head onto his. "So do I...more than you think."

Ross sighed once again and let their moment linger in for a few seconds longer before breathing out and letting her loose from his grasp.

"I'm sorry, Laur. I've been so busy lately and everything's just been crazy an-" Ross began but was suddenly cut off by the brunette.

"Hey," She took his face in her hands, her finger slowly tracing over his skin. "It's okay."

A smiled grew slowly onto his features as he reached up to entwine their hands.

Silence brewed in as she let her head lay on his chest before deciding to speak up. He had her circled in his arms.

"So what where you doing up here, all alone?" She questioned.

He stifled out a little laugh. "Trying to distant myself from everyone. So much has been happening at once." He said dryly. "Too much for my brain to process."

Laura lifted her gaze up to him. "Oh! I understand, you need time alone...I'm not intruding, am I?"

He hugged her tighter. "Don't be ridiculous. If anything you're an exception right now." He kissed the top of her hair.

She smiled and kissed his jaw lightly. "Good," She giggled. "I'm too comfortable now, to even leave."

"Mmh," Ross pulled back hestitantly and moved over to the couch, finding his head phones once again. He patted a spot for her to come sit.

"What were you listening to?" She asked, perking her eyes up in eagerness.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" He pressed the play button on the music and let the rhythm run through the ear phones once more as he handed her one.

She looked bemused but took the ear phone and plugged it into her ear.

Seconds later, her eyes widen. "I should've known!"

He laughed. "They're the best."

Her face brightened. "Everything about their music is exceptionally phenomenal."

"Which is why right now," He curled himself up a little on the couch. "Is for you and me."

Laura nodded and leaned back into the couch.

Ross swiftly smiled at her as he saw her sway slowly to the music, he leaned his head down and let it fall back into her lap.

The way her face would light up like a Christmas tree when she would just listen to music was a once in a life time thing to see. She would become so attached to the song and her smile made her look like she was up in space or on cloud nine. She could get so lost into the song in a matter of seconds.

He stared up at her in awe as she began to sing softly to the lyrics.

"I said careful now, what you do to my head..." She said nudging him.

He contorted a laugh out and joined her. "Well make your mind up, make your little mind up!"

"To reach is oh, to reach is to oh, oh, oh!" She sang softly.

"But oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, this heart is burning up." They said in a repitive tone.

Ross momentarily squeezed her thigh which made her yelp a little in surprise. "In my bed, I'm rolling over...I'm tangling up in chains, on the swings on the set, on the night that we met." He mumbled out.

Their fingers began to fiddle with each others slowly. "And now the beads of water, move up the glass!" Laura said.

Ross lifted his head up and began to place soft kisses onto her collar bone; resulting in a sweet yet sensual moan to fall from her lips. "You speak your mind, and you can not take it back." He sang between kisses; smiling toothily.

Laura snuggled up closer to him and closed her eyes. "Walk a tightrope, walk a little tightrope."

He breathed out against her skin. "Walk a tightrope, walk a little tightrope."

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh this heart is burning up.." Laura sang sharply, lifting herself from the couch and taking his hand to help him up.

Ross unplugged the ear phones; tossing them to the side and placed his phone quickly into his dock, as the music began to stream through the room and walls.

Laura spun herself around a little as the beat continued to roar through the room. The way her body moved made her look breathlessly amazing. Ross just simply smiled at her. The way her face beamed up, contorted the smile on his face only to widen.

She walked over to where he was positioned against the wall and led him to her. He stuck his tongue at her as they began to dance to the instrumental of the song. The room was erupting with clouds of laughter and their casual pants from running around so much but that didn't stop them.

Laura dorkily danced around him which made him snort and pull her body against his as he slightly breathed into her ear. She shivered from the sudden movement but pushed him back as the words from the music began again.

"I said oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh this heart is burning up!" She nearly screamed as she moved around the room once again, not watching where she was taking her steps; she nearly fell backwards but Ross instinctively caught her.

What a klutz. He thought. But she was _his_ klutz.

Laura gasped soley to herself at the sudden impact but rose back to her feet, laughing in the process. Just as she was about to walk away, Ross rolled his eyes at her and gently grabbed her hand, his thumb trailing over her palm.

She smiled to herself before fully turning towards him. He leaned himself against the couch again and pulled her into him. Laura scrunched her nose up a little and fell into his arms unhestitantly, sighing in the process.

The song was slowly beginning to slow down but they both still mumbled the words out.

"I said oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh this heart is burning...up." Laura chimed in slowly.

"It's, it's burning up.." Ross trailed off, his fingers playing with the muffled strands of her hair as they both fell back on the couch.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.." Ross whispered into her hair and wrapped his arms around her. She lay positioned on his chest, her eyes fluttered closed.

Ross hummed the last note of the song as they continued to stay in their position for a few minutes longer. The silence gracefully setting them at ease and putting them in a calm state.

He could feel the beating of her heart slowing down from all their previous adrenaline rushes before.

Laura smiled half-heartedly without lifting her face.

"You're smiling aren't you?" Ross questioned, glancing down at her figure against him.

Laura nodded and shifted a little. "Maybe...just enjoying this moment."

Ross giggled at her reply and squeezed her a little ever so tightly before she suddenly spoke again.

"Do you have Anna Sun?" She briefly asked, rubbing circular patterns onto his stomach.

"Try that and the entire album," Ross retorted which made Laura swat him slightly.

"I really wish I could've gone to their concert." She sighed; sounding pretty flustered.

Ross chuckled and held her closer to his chest. "Next time...I promise."


End file.
